Journey to Anime 1
by Stray Blossom
Summary: Four kids get stuck in a video game and they must help save Aura, Lycoris, and Aura's sister, Omni. I suck at summaries. Please no flames.


Journey to Anime 1

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack//roots or any of the associated items or characters. Juyipur/Aaochiro is Juyill's character, Ultima/Mokaru is Truefan24's character, and Omni/Hikari is my character. Also, Zero/Zaku is my friend, and Blade/Alister is another one of my originals.

_Thinking_

**Computer (signing on/ signing off)**

"Talking"

Chapter 1- Stuck

Juyipur has logged on Ultima has logged on Zero has logged on Blade has logged on

"Hey guys." Ultima said walking up to the rest of the Epitaph Guild. He was an Adept Rouge and loved to fight, seeing that his three levels were Shadow Warlock, Edge Punisher, and Steam Gunner.

Omni, another Adept Rouge, nodded silently beside her Phase, Skeith, the Terror of Death. She was normally quiet unless she had to talk and also normally went on quests alone. She had upgrades four levels which were Macabre Dancer, Flick Reaper, Twin Blade, and her final Xth form which was Dual Gunner, like Haseo's. She hummed silently swaying back and forth occasionally singing the words.

The other two, Zero and Juyipur, were sitting silently talking about the strange things that were happening in The World V2. Zero, a Shadow Warlock/Flick Reaper was tall and quiet. He rarely went on quests alone though, rather preferred to be in a group. The other, Juyipur, was a Blade Brandisher, and was more of a pacifist than anything. He mostly healed the others but fought when he had to.

_None of them really have potential, at least not now….._ Omni thought. She stood up and dusted herself off and then walked away. Unbeknownst to her, several AIDAs followed her and attacked. Blade, a Flick Reaper, quickly disposed of them and helped her up.

"Are you okay now, Sister of Aura?" he asked her.

She nodded disappointed at the fact that he is still calling her 'Sister of Aura'. She hadn't heard from Aura since the fire at C. During that time, their data were separated, the company hoping to create another ultimate AI. It failed and Aura disappeared.

"Come on you two! We have to find traces of other epitaph users!" Juyipur yelled, causing Blade and Omni to end their staring contest.

"Hold on log off of a minute and meet me at my house all of you." Zero said, then added quickly as he noticed Omni glairing at him "Sorry wait right here okay Omni?"

Omni rolled her eyes and sat down. "Number one: I don't take orders. Number 2: message me when you log back in, because I might not be here when you get back." She replied.

They all nodded and attempted to log off, but to no avail. Omni tilted her head to the side at their confusion.

"Omni! Stop messing with the system and let us log off!!" Ultima yelled.

"I'm not doing anything. But I don't know who is. There were only three people that knew how to keep people in the game. That was Aura, Morganna, and me! Aura disappeared, Morgana's gone, and I'm not doing anything!" she yelled back.

The others looked confused. If Omni wasn't doing anything to the system, did that mean they were stuck there forever? They turned to look at Omni, who seemed to have fainted. Wait, AI's can't faint, so what happened to her?

"It looks like she has been fragmented. And something else, Skeith's gone too." Blade said, picking up Omni.

"So! What happened?!" Zero yelled.

"Have any of you heard of the Epitaph of the Twilight?" Blade asked.

Ultima, Zero, and Juyipur all shook their heads no. Blade sighed and explained the whole thing to them. But he had put her down before explaining, and when he was done, he went to pick her up again, but she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Juyipur asked.

The others looked around for a few hours, deciding that she was not there.

"And this epitaph is supposed to help us help her how?" Zero asked.

Blade then explained how anybody related to Aura could be used as the Key of the Twilight. Everybody nodded and then decided to further talk about this at Blade's house at Warring City Lumina Cloth. When they got there, all of Omni's furniture had disappeared, along with her weapons. There was a note on the table with the AIDA server printed on it.

"That isn't Omni's handwriting." Juyipur exclaimed.

"Yeah so that's why we have to check it out right? And I get to kick ass right? Right?" Ultima started asking, jumping up and down.

Zero hit him on the head while Blade nodded. They got ready for their journey then and there.


End file.
